gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Rádió állomások
A rádió állomások műsorszóró szolgáltatások, melyeket autóba épített, vagy különálló rádiókkal lehet hallgatni. Ez a funkció minden Grand Theft Auto játékban jelen van. Majdnem minden járműben lehet hallgatni (Kivétel például a Kerékpár). A legtöbb rádiót egy DJ vezeti és reklámokat játszanak be a számok között. Más rádiókon beszélgetős műsorok mennek. A mentő/tűzoltó/rendőr járművekben a diszpécsert hallani a rádión keresztül. Ez nem számít rádió állomásnak. A vészhelyzeti járművek rádiói csak multiplayer módban játszanak zenét. Minden rádió állomás egy témára, zenei stílusra koncentrál. Néhány PC változatban megjelenik az egyedi rádió lehetősége. A GTA történelmének legnépszerűbb zenéit itt lehet megtalálni: GTA Radio 2D Univerzum Grand Theft Auto Fő cikk: Kategória: Rádió állomások - GTA 1 * Head Radio - Pop, Rock * Brooklyn Underground FM - Trance, Drum & Bass * The Fergus Buckner Show FM - Country * The Fix FM - Techno, Dance * It's Unleashed FM - Alternative Rock, Hard Rock * Radio '76 FM - Funk * N-CT FM - Hip Hop, Rap Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 és 1961 Fő cikk: Kategória: Rádió állomások - GTA London 1961 és 1969 * Bush Sounds - Reggae * Austin Allegro Chase * GTA Spy Theme * Radio 7 - Pop, Rock * Sound of Soho - Jazz * GTA Pomp * Kaleidoscope - Classic Rock * Radio Andorra - Pop, Rock * Radio Penelope - Acid Jazz * Blow Upradio - Pop, Rock * Rendőrségi rádió * Heavy Heavy Monster Sound - Reggae * Westminister Wireless - Psychedelic Rock Grand Theft Auto 2 Fő cikk: Kategória: ''Rádió állomások - GTA 2'' Minden területen öt rádió fogható a 11-ből. * Head Radio - Pop * Rockstar Radio - Rock, Pop * KREZ - Hip-Hop, Rap * Lo-Fi FM - Oldies, Pop * Futuro FM - Dance, Funk * Funami FM - Drum and Bass * Lithium FM - Oldies, Dance * King 130.7 - Modern Rock, Classic Rock * Osmosis Radio - Modern Dance * Heavenly Radio - Christian Contemporary * KGBH - Eastern European, Classic Rock 3D Universe Grand Theft Auto III * Head Radio - Pop/Rock * Double Clef FM - Klasszikus * K-Jah - Dub * Rise FM - Trance * Lips 106 - Pop * Game FM - Hip Hop * MSX FM - Drum 'n' Bass, Jungle * Flashback 95.6 - 80's Dance * Chatterbox FM - Beszélgetős Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Wildstyle - Hip Hop, Electro * Flash FM - Pop, Rock * KCHAT - Beszélgetős, interjúk * Fever 105 - Soul, Disco, R&B * V-Rock - Hard Rock, Metal * VCPR - Beszélgetős * Radio Espantoso - Latin Jazz * Emotion 98.3 - Power Ballads * Wave 103 - New Wave, Synthpop Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Playback FM - Classic Hip Hop, Golden Age Hip Hop * K Rose - Country * K-DST - Classic Rock * Bounce FM - Funk, Classic R&B * SF-UR - House * Radio Los Santos - West Coast Hip Hop, Gangsta Rap * Radio X - Alternative Rock, Grunge * CSR 103.9 - Contemporary R&B/ Soul, New Jack Swing * K-Jah West - Reggae, Dub * Master Sounds 98.3 - Rare Groove, Oldies * WCTR - Beszélgetős Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Head Radio - Pop, Adult Contemporary, Soft Rock, R&B * Double Clef FM - Klasszikus, Opera * K-Jah - Reggae, Dub, Dancehall, Ragga, Digital Reggae * Rise FM - Dance, House, Chicago House, Garage House, Trance, Club * Lips 106 - Pop, Rock, R&B, Top 40 * Radio Del Mundo - World Music, Indian, Pakistani, South Asian, Arabic * MSX 98 - Drum 'n' Bass, Jungle * Flashback FM - Italo Disco, Trance * The Liberty Jam - East Coast Hip Hop, Hardcore Hip Hop, Mafioso Rap * LCFR - Beszélgetős Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Flash FM - Pop, Rock, New Wave * V-Rock - Hard Rock, Metal * Paradise FM - Disco * VCPR - Beszélgetős * VCFL - Soul * The Wave 103 - New Wave, Synthpop * Fresh 105 FM - Hip Hop, Electro * Radio Espantoso - Latin Jazz * Emotion 98.3 - Power Ballads HD Univerzum Grand Theft Auto IV * The Vibe 98.8 - R&B, Soul * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 - Classic Rock * Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 - Jazz * Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 - Dancehall, Dub * K109 The Studio - Disco * WKTT Radio - Konzervatív beszélgetős * Liberty City Hardcore - Hardcore Punk * The Journey - Ambient, Chillout * Fusion FM - Jazz Fusion * The Beat 102.7 - Hip Hop * Radio Broker - Alternative Rock * Vladivostok FM - Eastern European * PLR - Liberal Talk Radio * San Juan Sounds - Latin, Reggaeton * Electro-Choc - Electro House * The Classics 104.1 - Classic Hip Hop * International Funk - Funk, Afrobeat * Tuff Gong Radio - Reggae, Dub * Integrity 2.0 - Beszélgetős (csak egyjátékos módban) Megjegyzés: A többi játékban volt egy "RADIO OFF" lehetőség, miközben az állomások között váltogatunk. A GTA IV-ben ezt kivették, helyette a D-paden a jobb vagy bal iránygombot kell nyomva tartani, a PC változatban x-et kell nyomni. Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 - Classic Rock * K109 The Studio - Disco, Funk * WKTT Radio - Konzervatív beszélgetős * Liberty City Hardcore - Extreme Metal, Death Metal * Self-Actualization FM - Ambient, Chillout * Vice City FM - 80's Pop. 80's Rock * The Beat 102.7 - Hip Hop, Hip Hop Soul, Pop Rap * San Juan Sounds - Latin, Reggaeton, Bachata * Radio Broker - Alternative Rock * RamJam FM - Reggae * Vladivostok FM - Electronic Dance, House, Eurodance * Electro-Choc - Electro House * Integrity 2.0 - Beszélgetős (csak egyjátékos módban) Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Ticklah - Dub * Deadmau5 - Electronic * Alchemist - Hip Hop * Truth & Soul - Jazz, Funk * Prairie Cartel - Alternative Rock Kizárólag a PSP és iPhone/iPod Touch verziókban * Anvil - Metal * DFA - Dance-Punk * DJ Khalil - Hip Hop * Sinowav FM - Chinese * Tortoise - Post-Rock * Turntables on the Hudson - World Beat Grand Theft Auto V * Blue Ark - Reggae, Dancehall, Dub * WorldWide FM - Chillwave, Jazz-Funk, World * FlyLo FM - IDM, Experimental Electronic * The Lowdown 91.1 - Classic Soul * The Lab - Hip Hop, Synthpop, Dancehall, Rock * Radio Mirror Park - Indie * Space 103.2 - Funk * Vinewood Boulevard Radio - Alternative Rock * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - Contemporary R&B, Soul, Psychedelic Rock, Rap, Cloud Rap, Hip-Hop, Experimental Electronica, IDM, Detroit Techno, Horrorcore, Grime, Soukous * Los Santos Underground Radio - House, Techno * iFruit Radio - Hip-Hop * Los Santos Rock Radio - Rock, Pop Rock, Hard Rock * Non-Stop-Pop FM - Pop, R&B, Dance-pop, Eurodance, Synthpop * Radio Los Santos - Hip Hop * Channel X - Punk Rock * WCTR - Beszélgetős (csak Los Santosban fogható]]) * Rebel Radio - Country, Southern Rock * Soulwax FM - Techno, Acid techno, Acid house, Electro House * East Los FM - Mexican Electronica, Traditional Mexican, Hip Hop, Rock, Ska * West Coast Classics - '80s/'90s West Coast Hip Hop * Blaine County Talk Radio - Beszélgetős (csak Blaine Countyban fogható) Note: It is only possible to receive one talk radio station at a time. To turn off the radio, select "Radio Off" at the bottom of the wheel or cycle through the stations. Lásd még * Egyedi Rádió Állomások en:Radio stations ru:Радиостанции Kategória:Rádió Kategória:Listák